


i'd rather die like this

by ziamsquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, the layout is weird but i'll fix that up today, uh idk what the prompt says i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/pseuds/ziamsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: imagine your opt stuck in an elevator after a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd rather die like this

He doesn’t know what started it exactly, but he does know he didn’t handle the situation well at all. He knows yelling doesn’t make anything better, especially when Zayn’s already riled up; and he doesn’t know why he said half the things that came out of his mouth.

  
Liam could feel the blood thrumming in his ears, his head pulsing yet the only thing he could see was Zayn striding down the corridor of the hotel they were staying at. Zayn’s shoulders were tensed and his hands clenched into fists, and if Liam could do anything to take his anger away, he would.

  
It was a little too late for that though, because Zayn was already upset and it was Liam’s fault. Zayn stops outside the elevator, looking exhilarated, cheeks red and eyes narrowed. Liam doesn’t say anything, just waits for the doors open; dreading the whole thirty seconds they were just about to spend in a confined space.

  
Zayn is first to march into the elevator when it opens, and Liam follows behind tentatively. Zayn stands in the corner, his gaze lowered and his arms crossed over his chest. Liam can feel his heart palpitating in his chest, and he’s certain Zayn can too.

  
The elevator moves for a total of eleven seconds (he’s not counting) before it halts, and Liam’s stomach jumps at the uncertainty of it. He looks up to see Zayn’s eyes wide with panic, before the lights go out and everything is pitch black. Liam hadn't noticed it ebfore, but there was a red emergency button and it immediately glows a bright red.

  
Zayn sucks in a sharp breath of air, or it could have been him; he can’t tell. He opens his mouth to ask what’s going on, if this was normal thing that happened in elevator but nothing comes out, his voice is caught in his throat. He moves closer to Zayn, he can’t see anything but he could almost feel the way Zayn was trembling hunched up his corner.

  
He then remembers that Zayn hates the dark, just like he hates height and restricted space. “Zayn,” He whispers. He doesn’t get a reply, and he’s not all that surprised. He inches his hand forward a little, so his finger gently rest on Zayn’s waist. He doesn’t react, or say anything.

  
“Zayn, babe.” Liam murmurs, moving closer, “C’mon.” he’s not even sure what he’s trying to say but he doesn’t want Zayn to be mad at him. Liams arm slips around his waist, and he tugs Zayn into his chest.

  
“Liam, stop,” Zayn says, and it was probably supposed to sound threatening but he could hear the scared undertones in his voice. They're silent for a minute, before Zayn speaks up again. "Are we stuck?" He whispers, sounding worried as he istictively leans back into Liam's chest. He jerks away from him a moment later though, as if remembering that they weren't on good terms with each other.

  
"I think so." Liam breathes out, his hands reaching out for Zayn's warmth again. "I'm sorry, Zayn."

  
"I don't care." Zayn says impatiently, "How do we get out of here?" he isn't adressing Liam when he asks the question though, and it hurts a bit.

  
Liam is just about to reply when the light flickers on, but its no the normal lighting, its only in one corner and gives the whole elevator a weird orange glow. He watches as Zayn's tense shoulder relax for a short moment, before he turns to properly face Liam.

  
He doesn't even know what to say to him, is the thing, because he fucked up and he deserves the treatment he's getting. "Zayn," Liam says quietly, "I'm sorry, okay?"

  
Zayn averts his gaze, and opts to just look at anything but Liam. "How are we going to get out of here?" he murmurs, and his voice trembles but he doesn’t give in, he doesn’t turn to Liam for consolation.

  
"Are you even listening to me?" Liam demands suddenly, and he knows he has the upper hand here, because he's knows he's not as freaked out as Zayn is, he's a rational thinker and obviously someone was going to get them out of here. He doesn't use it to his advantage though, because he could never use Zayn's vulnerability against him, no matter how angry they were at each other.

  
"I think you've said enough already, Liam." Zayn snaps, "I don't want to hear it."

  
Liam sighs dejectedly, and leans back onto the cold metal wall. "I didn't mean what I said."

  
Zayn's eyes flick up to meet Liam's for just a second, full of worry and sadness. It physically hurts to look at him; Liam doesn't know what to say to make him feel better.

  
"I was stuck in a elevator last year on holiday," Liam tries, "And it only took an hour or so to get us out, plus the cables didn't even break when they pulled it up."

  
That, apparently, was the wrong this say because Zayn's eyes widen in fear and he moves closer to Liam, looking up at him like it was the last time he would ever see him. "Hey, it's okay." Liam murmurs, curling an arm around his waist, "It'll be fine."

  
Zayn ducks his head into the crook of his neck, and Liam gently runs his hand down Zayn's back. "I'm still furious with you." He murmurs, his voice muffled. "But I don't want to spend my last moments angry at you."

  
Liam huffs out a laugh, "You can still be angry at me, I guess I deserve it."

  
Zayn sighs, and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder, “Still don’t get why had to be such an ass.”

  
“I was angry then, I said sorry, didn’t I?”

  
“You’re temper tantrums aren’t an excuse, and apologising doesn’t make everything okay.” Zayn says impatiently, pulling away from Liam. “You were being a dick.”

  
“I know.” Liam says irritably, “What do you want me to do to make it okay?”

  
Zayn looks at him with narrowed eyes for a solid moment, “Do you know what, just forget it.” He says flippantly.

  
“You’ve already made such a big fucking deal out of it, now you’re telling me to forget it?” Liam knows he’s making it worse, but he can’t help the words tumbling out of his mouth. He regrets it instantaneously, as soon as he sees Zayn’s face go from a look of annoyance to one of defeat and sadness.

  
“Zayn,” Liam says desperately “Babe I-“

  
Zayn shakes his head, “It’s fine, Liam.” He sniffles, Liam looks at him helplessly as he leans back on the mirrored side of the wall and slides down onto the floor, his knees brought up to his chest.

  
Liam sits next to him, and puts an arm around his shoulders and Zayn has never felt so frail under his touch. Zayn shifts until he's comfortable, with he head on Liam's lap, curled into his side. he looks up at him with wet eyes, a type of sadness in them Liam can't quite describe. The two of the knew each other like the back of their hand, they know what to say to hurt each other most, he used that to his advantage in the heat of the moment.

  
Liam's hand trails down Zayn's cheek, trailing along his jaw and up to the corners of his eyes to wipe away the moisture. "When are we going to get out?" Zayn asks, his voice heavy and anticipant.

  
"I don't know, babe." Liam murmers, just as his phone blares in his pocket. Zayn jumps a little at the sudden sound but settles his head back on Liam's lap when he fishes his phone out. "It's Louis." Zayn looks at him with anticipation as he answers the call, he puts it on loudspeaker and rests it on his knee between the both of them.

"Liam! We're coming, don't panic!" Louis shouts and his hysterical voice echoes around the whole elevator.

  
Zayn is the first to giggle, muffling his laugh into Liam's stomach. "Oh my god he's lost it!" Louis shouts again, "Are you okay, Liam? Zayn?"

  
"We're okay, Lou." Liam replies warily, "Just get us out of here."

  
"We're working on it, Liam." Louis scolds, "You guys haven't like, killed each other, right?"

  
"No, Louis."

  
"Good. We were so worried, oh my god. Honestly, we were just downstairs and then all of sudden everyone is going mental, you would even-"

  
"Louis, It's fine." Liam sighs, "We're fine."

  
"Okay, i'll just leave you two then. Harry and Niall said hello and they send their best wishes across." Louis say, "See you in a bit, I guess."  
He ends the call after a quick goodbye, and leaves the phone on the floor beside them. "Are you okay, Zayn?" Liam asks, looking down at him

Zayn just huffs and closes his eyes.

  
"I love you, Zayn." Liam murmurs, pressing his thumb onto the side of Zayn's face so they were facing each other.

  
"I love you too." He replies, "I'm still upset with you."

  
Liam smiles at him and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

  
Zayn smiles at him, "I'm up for that idea."

  
"Zayn, we're not going to have sex in an elevator."

  
"That's not what i was suggesting!" Zayn protest, sitting up a little, "You have a filthy mind, Liam."

  
"Oh." Liam says, "Right, I knew that."

  
Zayn shakes his head and then curls up into Liam's side, and they're quiet for a while. Liam keeps a secure arm around him and his figertips massage cirlces into his shoulder consolingly.

  
There's a sudden bang and Zayn jumps up in fright. Liam's heart thuds in his chest as he watches Zayn scramble up. "What was that?" His voice shakes, Liam stands up and pulls him into his chest.

  
"We're fine."

  
"We're not, Liam." Zayn insists, urgency lacing his voice. "This is it, we're going to die."

  
Liam rubs his back, and suddenly the elavator is is jolted upwards. it stops again, and Zayn stares up at the cieling like it would reveal all the answers to him. Liam knows they're going to be fine, he doesn't think they'd let them die in here, and he's not quite sure how to convince Zayn.

  
He figures a distraction is good enough. Liam grabs a fistful of Zayn's shirt, pulling him forward, and slots their mouths together. He gets about two seconds in before Zayn pulls back frantically, "This isn't the time, Liam!" He yells hysterically.

  
Liam smiles at him and grabs his shoulders. "It's always the time." He says, pushing him back onto the mirrored wall. He presses his lips to Zayn's who relaxes just a bit, hooking his arm around Liam's neck and pushing his tongue to the seam of Liam's lip urgently.

  
"Easy there, tiger." Liam breathes out a laugh.

  
Zayn groans impatiently, "If we're going to die, I guess I'd rather die like this."

  
"What, with a hard-on?" Liam jokes, and Zayn snorts and shoves his shoulder.

  
"I really hate you, sometimes."

  
There's another jolt, and they can feel the elevator being lifted. Zayn grabs Liam's shirt, curling his hand into his waist. "Fuck."

  
This time there's noises, awful scratching and Zayn buries his head into Liam's chest. It's halted with a sudden bang and Zayn lets of a gasp of air. "Hey, hey, it's fine. We'll be out in no time."

  
He realises after a second that Zayn's hands are trembling, Liam grabs them and kisses him. "I promise you, Zayn, we'll be fine." Liam whispers against his hair, "If i'm wrong, i'll buy you a drink in the afterlife."

  
Zayn actually snorts out a laugh, followed by a yelp as the door start making a noise. "Hey," Liam says excitedly, "They're opening it from the outside!"

  
They can hear loud speaking and Zayn squeezes Liam's hand. "Don't open it yet!" They hear Louis shout, "Ask them if they're decent first!"

  
"Louis, let them open the fucking door!" Harry yells shrilly, and Niall shouts his agreement.

  
Liam laughs and Zayn kicks the door, his lips turning up into something of a smile. "Stupid fuckers." He mutters to himself.

  
When an inch of the door is opened, it's like they see a bit of heaven as the light streams in. It takes another minute for the door to properly open, and Zayn grabs Liam's hand and yanks him out.

  
"Thank god we're out of there." Zayn sighs, and Niall pats his back.

  
Liam smiles and shakes his head, "Let's go to our rooms. I'm exhausted."

  
Louis catches up to them, "You must be, what's elevator sex like? I think I want to try it."

  
"You won't be able to handle it, Louis." Zayn interrupts, "Liam has very strong thighs."

  
Liam groans with a blush and Louis looks at him, offended. "I have strong thighs. What the fuck. Back me up, Harry."

  
"Well to be fair..." Harry trails off, and Louis gapes at him. Zayn grins triumphantly as Niall laughs hysterically, and the mood for the night is set.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice, or message me on tumblr @heckzayn


End file.
